


you’re gonna go far, kid

by punkcowboy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Reginald Hargreeves A+ parenting, Sibling Bonding, Vague angst, but for good reason tbf, but like, is mentioned, mainly just a chat, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkcowboy/pseuds/punkcowboy
Summary: Focus, Allison. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.The bell rang as someone came in, and slid into the booth across from her.Her eyes snapped open, and then widened with disbelief.“Diego! What the hell are you doing here?” she hissed under her breath.-or, in which a young Allison and Diego have a heart-to-heart in Griddy’s Doughnuts.





	you’re gonna go far, kid

**Author's Note:**

> Sup y’all so. I don’t think I’ve really seen anything of Allison and Diego interacting (outside of occasional conversations within the whole group or whatever) so uh here’s a thing. Enjoy!

The sky above rumbled angrily once again; the umbrella she was holding was essentially useless in this wind, but she kept it up out of stubborn hope that it would help keep her dry (even though the rain had long since soaked through her fashionable-yet-impractical raincoat, as well as the shirt underneath)

A moment of calm. The wind stopped, and the rain slowed to- not quite a stop, but certainly enough for the icy sting to dull to a cold prod. However, it lasted only long enough for her to have breathed a sigh of relief before the rain once again poured down, and the wind howled through the trees, sounding as harsh as a wolf in the hunt.

She let out a hell of pure frustration, before taking a moment to calm herself. She looked around, and saw only the glimpse of a person disappearing into a shop for cover, and then she was finally alone on the street. Taking a deep breath, she muttered a few words that would have seemed like wishful thinking to any onlooker. Nonetheless, they had their desired effect, and the rain slowed first to a drizzle, before stopping completely. The clouds cleared, and the sun shone bright in the sky. The trees moved gently in the breeze; nothing compared to the absolute gale it was before.

With a self-satisfied nod, she shook out her umbrella, put it down and replaced t into her backpack. Looking down at herself, she grimaced, but she also knew that she couldn’t risk being caught if she were to do it a second time- she was conspicuous enough. And so, she continued walking to her destination. It took about twenty more minutes at a brisk pace, but it was a much more pleasant walk in the sunshine and so she didn’t mind much. Even so, the familiar neon sign for Griddy’s Doughnuts was a welcome sight. The bell rang cheerily as she went in and slid into the booth to wait for her companion.

-

Looking up at the clock, she let out a long sigh. The menu sat in front of her, and she skimmed it over once again; she’d already decided what she wanted, but it wouldn’t hurt to check it over.

She was early, she knew that, but that didn’t stop her nerves from going haywire. Her leg bounced with anxiety. What if he didn’t come? Maybe he’d changed his mind about letting her audition? 

Focus, Allison. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

The bell rang as someone came in, and slid into the booth across from her.

Her eyes snapped open, and then widened with disbelief.

“Diego! What the hell are you doing here?” she hissed under her breath. 

Looking around, she saw no one with their eyes on them, but it was only a matter of time now. One member of the Umbrella Academy was fine, but two? They’d surely be recognised soon, and that could not happen, not if she didn’t want dad to find out. 

She shuddered at the thought.

Diego leaned back, smirking, “I could ask you the same thing, oh sister of mine.”

Fuck, she wanted to slap him. 

“It’s none of your business,” she said aloud, still through gritted teeth.

Diego just smiled wider, and brought out one of his throwing knives from god knows where, beginning to toss it from hand to hand. 

“I saw you sneaking out,” he said casually, leaning back, “you should really close your door, y’know, especially when, say, your brother is in the room across from you and can see exactly what you’re doing.”

Allison scoffed, “what, were you spying on me or something?”

“No, I just looked up when you screeched and saw you attempting to climb out the window. Hope your head’s ok, by the way.”

Allison blushed, and reached up gingerly to touch the back of her head. It did hurt still, but she wasn’t about to tell him that. 

“So anyway!” He continued, “I figured I’d follow you, make sure everything was alright.”

“I’m fine, Diego, now could you please leave?” 

He tensed at the question, but relaxed again just as quickly. She knew why he was worried, but she had made sure not to put any power into her words, despite how much she wanted to. God, it would be so easy. But that was the one rule she had- she wouldn’t rumour her siblings, never. 

“Not just yet,” he said eventually. He leaned in, and started talking quieter, “I just wanted to check that you know what you’re doing. Sneaking out is fine, but that’s not all that this is, is it?”

Allison sighed, giving in to her brother. Diego, as much of an ass as he was, was also strangely perceptive and he’d find out the truth, one way or another. He probably wouldn’t leave until he found out anyway, so it was better to get it over with quickly. 

“No, no it’s not.” She said slowly, carefully, meeting his eyes. He urged her to continue, “I’m meeting a casting director.”

Diego grinned widely at that, and punched the air. People glanced over at them, probably startled, and Allison shrank back in her seat.

“I knew it! Damn sis, you’ve got guts.” 

“So, you’re not going to tell dad?” she asked nervously.

“What?” Diego frowned, “No, god no, fuck him. But he will notice that you’re gone at some point.” 

Allison slumped down in her chair.

“I know,” she whispered, “but I can’t tell him yet.”

“Well, duh. But what’s the plan here? Wait until you’re cast, then hope he doesn’t make you quit? Don’t tell him until the things finished? Or,” Diego leaned in again, “are you planning on leaving the Academy?”

Allison shot up in her seat, eyes going wide, “Leave-!” She sputtered out, before stopping herself. She looked around, worried someone would overhear. She leaned in, lowering her voice, “Leave the Academy? God, no! Dad would- how- I couldn’t.”

“Why not?” Diego met her gaze, serious now, “you’re seventeen now- legally, you could just. Move out. Emancipate yourself or whatever. Five left, you can too.”

“That’s not the same and you know it.” 

“Isn’t it?” 

A silence fell between them, and Allison closed her eyes. But she couldn’t calm down, not when she could feel Diego staring at her, eyes boring into her soul. So she opened her eyes and stared right back.

“Five disappeared. Is that what you want me to do? Leave, never look back, never talk to you guys again?”

“If that’s what you need to do to get out, then yeah.”

“Wow,” Allison scoffed, “Love you too, brother.”

“I do love you. And so I want you out there, spreading your wings and all that shit. You shouldn’t be stuck in that hellhole your entire life.” 

Allison contemplated his words briefly before replying.

“If that’s how you really feel about the place, then why don’t you leave?”

“Because,” and he broke her gaze, looking at a point somewhere just behind her, “I don’t know anything else. The only thing I know how to do is to fight and protect, y’know? I don’t have anything to aspire towards outside of the Academy, but you? You’ve always had big dreams. You should have the chance to chase them.” 

A silence settled around them again, but it wasn’t a tense one this time. Heavy, perhaps, but they were both content to sit there and mull it over. 

Until, that is, the bell rang. They both jumped at the sound, alert, but it was just a woman with a pram. Not the casting director.

Diego rose anyway, “I should go back. I’ll cover for you whenever I can, but just. Think about what I said, yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah ok. Thanks, Diego.” 

He went to walk away, but stopped when Allison spoke again, “And Diego? Maybe you should think about it too. The Umbrella Academy, we aren’t the only ones who protect people.” 

Diego opened his mouth as if to say something, but seemingly changed his mind. After a moment, he spoke.

“Y’know, maybe you’re right,” he turned around as he walked out the door, and sent her a big cheesy grin, along with some finger guns for good measure, “Good luck Ali! You’re gonna get it, I believe in you!”

Allison rolled her eyes, but failed miserably at trying to suppress her grin. 

Diego had had a point. Maybe she could leave. She’d never really thought of it as an option, but here, now, she could see it as a real possibility for her- get the part, make money, move out. Become an actress, a big Hollywood star and have her name in lights. 

There was a lot to think about. For now, she picked up the menu again. Checked the clock. The casting director should be here any minute. This time, as she waited, she smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> I don’t like the title Ooft but I’m bad at those, I was going to get a friend to help me but I chickened out of sending it to them. If anyone has a better title in mind I’d be happy to hear it!🤷🏽♀️
> 
> Also, any feedback is much appreciated! I’ve been trying to improve how I write dialogue so any tips would be welcome :)


End file.
